<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so good at this, are you? by Im_a_simp1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139218">Not so good at this, are you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_simp1967/pseuds/Im_a_simp1967'>Im_a_simp1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dry Humping, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_simp1967/pseuds/Im_a_simp1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been teasing castiel all day, castiel is desperate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>God | Chuck Shurley &amp; Leviathans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not so good at this, are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Didn't save so I had to rewrite this. Writing on my phone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas is so cute.</p><p>"Y/n?" You had trapped cas to the sink with your body. The kitchen was quiet and empty, perfect moment to confuse the angel. </p><p>He tilts his head around, his blue eyes eyeing you. You pressed a kiss to his cheek, your hands moving to his torso. He quickly fell quiet, enjoying the feeling you were giving him.</p><p>You trailed your kisses down, he tilted his head in the opposite direction, wanting more of your touches. Your fingers slid down to his pants, your nails sliding around his body. He clearly enjoyed the feeling as he held on to you, not wanting it to stop.</p><p>You pulled away, watching him become confused. Turning around he expected you to continue but he was met with nothing. "Why did you stop?" He asks</p><p>"Hey" sam greeted, entering the kitchen.</p><p>Dean looked around, "are we intruppting something?" He asks, seeing castiel all pink and looking a bit hazy.</p><p>Castiel opened to his mouth but you spoke up before him. "Just a bit hot" </p><p>-</p><p>You found castiel reading in the map room. He looked bored, and frustrated. Walking behind him, you greeted him with a simple 'hey'</p><p>'hello" he greeted, going back to work. Grinning, you leaned down, pressing kisses into his nape. You hands trailer down from his shoulders to his chest to his pants.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asks. You only blew some air into his ear, your hands becoming too close to his crotch. Already he had an erection probing from his pants. </p><p>You pulled your hands away, resting your head in his shoulder. "How's research going?" You ask</p><p>"What...?" He asks, looking back at you.</p><p>"How's research?" You repeat. </p><p>"Oh....I thought we were going to do it" he spoke softly, scooting closer to the table to hide his erection. </p><p>"Do what?" You ask</p><p>"Have sex" his voice coming out as a whisper. Just by the word it makes his face go completely red. You pressed a kiss to his cheek</p><p>"So cute" you praised</p><p>-</p><p>The last tease of the day. Castiel was in his room, doing nothing really. When you entered his attention shifted to you. </p><p>"Hey cas" you closed the door behind you. "You look tired, odd for a angel, right?" You sat next to him.</p><p>"Distractions" he mutters. </p><p>You lean to him, pressing a kiss against his lips. Quickly he succumbs to you, his tensed expression turning into a relaxed one. </p><p>Moving so you were on top, he held on to you so you wouldn't move. Thinking you would stop midway if he had a death grip on you. You ran your finger in his hair, he responded by rolling his hips against yours. </p><p>Castiel is a very native angel. If he couldn't tell the difference between a joke and a statement, he definitely doesn't understand when it comes to sex.</p><p>Nerve racking for you, he always succumbs to you by your touch. It worries you if he submits to a stranger just by a single touch. Surely cas wouldn't allow it to happen.</p><p>A serious and tough angel, becoming mush in your hands. This side of him is something you wanted for yourself.</p><p>He pulls away so he can remove his clothing. He was begining to remove his shirt when you pulled away. "Goodnight my angel" you smiled, kissing his lips once more. </p><p>Speechless, he watched you leave the room. You went to your room, picking up a book you flopped on your bed. You laid stomach down, waiting for him to come, demanding answers </p><p>Only minutes later he comes knocking. He looks nervous entering, you assumed is because he is confused by what you've been doing to him. Bless his heart.</p><p>He stands there, looking at the ground, finding a random pebble interesting. "The physical touches you give me makes me think you want to have sex. But then you stop, am I...doing something incorrectly?" He asks.</p><p>Immediately you wanted to apologize as he is absolutely confused. "Physical touches?" You ask, tilting your head </p><p>"Yes, touching my chest, ears, neck--those parts are meant to simulate arousal, right?? Those touches causing my vessel's penis to swell up" </p><p>"A erection? By my touches?" You ask, eyeing his crotch .</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"But if so...how do you have one if I haven't touched you at all?" You ask, pointing at his already grown erection.</p><p>"Because...I want to be touched by you" he mutters</p><p>You wanted to go to him, but wanting to contuine this harmless game, you shurgged it off. "Do as you please" you look back into your book, yet not focusing the words. </p><p>Silently moved to your bed, you felt rusting behind you and soft groans. You assume he was humping something--likely your pillow- by his movements. Never daring to look back, you were confused when he went quiet.</p><p>"Cas-?" Before you could even say his name, you felt him crawl on you. Curious, you stayed silent to let him contuine on. He shifted around until he hands were firmly pressed on your shoulders to hold himself. You felt his erection pressing against your ass. Soon he started moving his hips against you.</p><p>Surprised, you didn't say anything. You could feel his embarrassment from behind. Leaning down his forehead laid on your back, he continued to groan</p><p>You thought you could ignore him but of course when he started calling for you, how could you? Shifting, he scrambled off, thinking he did something wrong. </p><p>"I'll do better, please y/n, I want to feel you" he whined, rocking his hips on your mattress, his eyes never leaving yours.</p><p>"Come here" you whisper, pulling him to you. "Your doing fine, I was being a asshole" gesturing for him to lay back. </p><p>"Asshole?" He asks, as you pull down his pants and underwear. Very...odd boxers he wore. Never understood why he wears them.</p><p>"Yes, I was ignoring you. I purposely aroused you. I'll make it up to you" giving his erection a few strokes before engulfing him in your mouth. </p><p>Your head was trapped by his thighs and his fingers clinging to your hair. You contuined to give him the best treatment to make up the day. Making him go deep down your throat, sucking his balls--everything he likes.</p><p>He's very vocal, he didn't hesitant telling you what he liked and to keep doing a certain motion. By listening to his commands, he quickly climaxed in your mouth. </p><p>"Turns around" you lightly slapped his leg once he calmed down.</p><p>He silently moved, his arms wrapping around your pillow before shoving his face in it. Your fingers roamed in his skin, even if it wasn't his real skin, this was close enough. "Y/nn" he whined, shaking his rear.</p>

<p>You grabbed his cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal that small hole of his. He shoved his face deep into the pillow, hiding his face. "Isn't that what you wanted?" You ask, before blowing a gush if air at his hole. You watch it clench up and relax.</p>

<p>"I want you inside" he mutters, his voice muffled by the pillow </p>

<p>"That could be arranged" before another word was spoken, you dived in. Your face shoved in, pressing kisses and soft licks. Watching his body tremble and twisting around. "Don't move love, it's harder if you do" spreading him farther, you began pressing your tongue at the ring of muscle. Playing around with it to relax, enjoying the noise that escaped castiel's lips. </p>

<p>"I wanna cum" you managed to get those words. You pulled off</p>

<p>"Didnt you just cum?" Reaching underneath him, you grabbed his hard on. It was leaking to the mattress</p>

<p>"I want more" he twists his head around, looking at you. "Please" dropping his head back, he pushes backwards. </p>

<p>"Greedy angel" pushing your finger into his hole, you pressed on his prostate while teasing his balls. You watched his back arched up, his voice becoming louder. You were sure the winchesters would hear him. "Hush love, you don't want the brothers to hear, do you?" </p>

<p>He pressed his mouth to his forearm, biting down.  "Tease your nipples for me, won't you?" He began to grind his chest into the mattress. </p>

<p>You smiled, feeling his body tense up. "Don't worry love, I'll give you more, you won't relax until morning comes"</p>

  </div></div>
</body>
</html>